It has long been established that ticks are vectors of many diseases throughout the world. Examples include: Tick-borne Hemorrhagic Fever in Russia; Tick Paralysis in Australia; Tick-borne Rickettsia in South Africa; Rocky Mountain Spotted Fever and Colorado Tick Fever in the Rocky Mountain States; Tularemia in Montana; Tick-Borne Encephalitis in the Mid-Western States; and most importantly Lyme Disease predominately in the Eastern United States.
It is now a well known medical fact that most people infected with Lyme Disease do not contract the disease because they were simply bitten by a tick, but rather because of improper tick removal. The reason is that the microorganism that causes Lyme disease resides within the gut of the tick. Improper removal of the tick causes the tick to regurgitate internal fluids from the gut and thereby inject the microorganism into the host through the tick's hypostome (proboscis or mouth parts).
Therefore, the most commonly used removal methods such as fingers, tweezers, mechanical instruments that can rotate the tick, heat, petroleum jelly, chemicals, and depilating devices can actually occasion the spread of tick-borne diseases by causing the tick to regurgitate the disease-bearing microorganism into the host.
Using fingers to dislodge the tick can cause the tick to regurgitate, and can additionally result in leaving all or portions of the tick's hypostome (proboscis or mouth parts) in the host. This removal method can also result in the spread of disease through subsequent contact with the remover's contaminated fingers and hands.
Tweezers, which are common devices for tick removal, can easily squeeze the tick's abdomen and thereby inject the microorganism into the host. This method can additionally leave the tick's hypostome (proboscis or mouth parts) in the host which may lead to secondary inflammation and infection.
The use of any implement to remove a tick by rotating the tick's body is perhaps based upon the erroneous conception that the tick's hypostome (proboscis or mouth parts) is corkscrew-shaped and can therefore be removed by unscrewing. Actually, the mouth parts of the hypostome (proboscis) include retractable barbs called chelicerae which are similar to miniature circular saw blade which reside upon the hypostome. Additionally, a hardening substance exuded by the tick tightly holds the proboscis and associated mouth parts to the host. Any rotation, pulling, pushing or twisting of the tick's body is likely to leave these mouth parts in the skin or flesh of the host. This may lead to complications due to secondary infection.
Using heat or electric shock can cause the tick to regurgitate prematurely and can also burn the skin or flesh of the host organism.
Petroleum jelly slowly suffocates the tick and allows time for the tick to regurgitate. The slowness of this method is due to the difficulty of coating the tick's entire body underneath and above with the jelly. Completely coating the tick with petroleum jelly is even more difficult in areas containing hair.
Chemical agents such as kerosene, gasoline, chloroform, and carbon tetrachloride are hazardous and toxic to the human or animal host. Further, most of these chemicals are highly flammable, can cause skin irritation, and entice the tick to regurgitate.
Methods including the use of hypodermic needles or scalpels for tick removal can prick or abrade the skin causing secondary infection and possible scaring.
For the reasons stated, all of the methods identified in the above paragraphs are unsuitable for removing ticks quickly, safely, comfortably, and most importantly completely. It is important to note that the Centers for Disease Control (CDC) in Documents #361701 and #361703 dated 19 Nov. 1992 specifically admonish the use of burning, hot objects such as matches or cigarettes, coating with anything such as nail polish remover or vaseline, or other methods to remove ticks.
Other ectoparasites such as leeches differ somewhat in the specific manner of attachment to the host and methods of disease transmission. Nonetheless, improper removal procedures can result in the same undesirable consequences encountered with ticks.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213,460 employs a combination of forceps, a thermal element, and chemical agents to remove a parasite. U.S. Pat. No. 5,116,347 utilizes a mechanical removal means.